


He Moves Like The Waves

by pinkfire



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fashion Designer Kun, M/M, Model Ten, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkfire/pseuds/pinkfire
Summary: It’s when Doyoung pushes his jaw up, making his teeth close against each other, that Kun realizes he was gaping. “You’ll get sand in your mouth. Want me to send you his number?” He has a knowing look on his face, eyebrows rising and sinking teasingly.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 185





	He Moves Like The Waves

**Author's Note:**

> This is just 4k of Ten being pretty on the beach. Couldn't help myself.  
> Btw, if you want to find me on twitter, my @ is __pink__fire

“Coffee? On the _beach_?” Lucas peeks over Kun’s shoulder, into the dark, steaming liquid in his paper cup.

“Technically, I’m working.”

Kun needs his fix of coffee more than anything right now. This has been the longest week of his life, adjusting the summer clothing line that’s coming out in half a month, working for hours with marketing, losing sleep over worry about how the new line will be perceived. Fashion is not an easy industry. To make things worse, his favorite male model couldn’t make it to the shoot.

With an exhausted sigh, he knocks back a gulp of his coffee. The warmth sinks down his throat, stealing any of his body’s refuge from the heat. The ten o’clock sun is beating relentlessly against his skin, making Kun squint even through the dark lenses of his Ray-Bans. Lucas grumbles and plucks the coffee out of Kun’s palm, replacing it with a water bottle that’s dripping condensation into the sand. “Your body is a temple, Mr. Qian.”

“Whatever.” Kun gulps some cold water down, secretly glad that Lucas is looking out for him. The water is much more refreshing. “Is the replacement model here yet?”

“Just got here a couple minutes ago.”

“Good,” Kun says, ducking under plastic tarp to step into the tent. The cramped space is buzzing with heavy duty fans and stuffed with the smell of hairspray. There are models getting dressed, powdered with foundation, getting their hair styled into purposefully messy beach waves. The newest face is already being attacked with waterproof eyeliner. Kun’s go-to modeling agent, Doyoung, told him the guy’s name is Ten. His face looks a lot more elegant in person than in his headshots, with structured cheekbones, a perfect curve to the bridge of his nose, a well-proportioned frame hiding under the cheap fabric of a white robe.

“Is he a good fit?” Doyoung asks, placing his hand on Kun’s shoulder. He would usually be wearing a suit everywhere he goes, but it’s so hot today that even Doyoung is wearing cargo shorts and a silky, floral button up.

Kun’s eyes linger on Ten for a little too long, but his eyes are narrowed as if he’s scrutinizing his look for summer vibes. They’re working on his hair now, taming the baby pink locks into an “effortless” wind-blown look. “Yeah. You’re the best. I really wish Sicheng could’ve made it, though. He would’ve been perfect.”

Doyoung groans, resting the back of his hands against his perspiring forehead in despair. “Right? He’s my favorite! Ten has a lot of potential, though. I discovered him a few days ago. He has _grace_.”

“Grace, huh?” Kun raises an eyebrow, watching as Ten scrunches his face before almost blowing a clothing rack over with his sneeze. He’s apologizing to the hairstylist profusely as makeup artists rush to assess the damage. 

“Duality.” Doyoung shrugs.

When the shoot starts, Ten is dressed in Kun’s work, a pair of white shorts that stop mid-thigh and a crème crochet robe. The gaps between soft twists of yarn are so massive that the robe is completely see-through, meant to be a swimsuit cover or a summer accessory. He’s wearing jewelry from Kun’s label as well, a golden necklace with a glittering seashell charm, a vast collection of gold and diamond earrings thanks to his plethora of piercings. The jewel that catches most of Kun’s attention is the piercing in his navel, glinting in the sun and sitting pretty in the flat plane of his belly.

He has his thighs resting over his calves, leaning forward and running his palms over the soft, pristine sand in front of him. The wind blows his bangs over his eyes and makes the robe ripple. Kun already feels like he’s watching an advertisement, and the editing and music hasn’t even been added yet. Doyoung wasn’t lying when he said Ten has grace. His movements are fluid, sexy, in-tune with the waves that splash against rocks behind him, like he’s a part of the gorgeous scenery, painted uniformly into an oil landscape. Ten leans back slowly, dragging his fingers through the sand and creating curved lines around his body. His head is thrown back, lips parted, as if he’s inhaling the sea breeze like the vapor of a mango flavored vape pod. His torso is stretched into a refined arch over the sand, knees coming up caked with sand, making his shorts ride up that much more.

Kun doesn’t realize he’s holding his breath, digging his fingers into his own thigh with a turned-on death grip.

“Wow, he’s a natural,” Doyoung observes from the folding chair next to Kun’s, flapping a makeshift fan from one of Kun’s magazines in front of his bangs.

“Really,” Kun exhales.

He’s starting to regret making this summer’s theme _sexy_. Ten isn’t just sexy, he’s porn, rolling onto his stomach in the sand, arching to make his ass appear bigger. He’s a natural beauty, with flawless, sun-kissed skin that shines from the sea’s mist, catlike eyes, a lean, healthy frame.

It’s when Doyoung pushes his jaw up, making his teeth close against each other, that Kun realizes he was gaping. “You’ll get sand in your mouth. Want me to send you his number?” He has a knowing look on his face, eyebrows rising and sinking teasingly.

Kun’s eyes widen at Doyoung’s very forward question when Lucas runs toward them, kicking sand up with his Birkenstocks. “Hey, I looked at your schedule for tomorrow, and I can totally do all that myself! You should take tomorrow off, relax before we fly back to New York,” he blurts excitedly, taking a few pauses to make room for heavy breaths.

They’re both looking at Kun expectantly when he raises his hands in surrender. “ _Fine_.”

**_Kun:_ ** _Hello, this is Qian Kun. Is this Ten?_

**_Ten:_ ** _ohmygod, did i mess up the shoot today_

 **_Ten:_ ** _i’m so sorry_

**_Kun:_ ** _What? No._

 **_Kun:_ ** _I just wanted to know if you’d want to go out tomorrow?_

**_Ten:_ ** _what? with you?_

**_Kun:_ ** _Yeah._

**_Ten:_ ** _oh my god okay_

Kun trusts Lucas to do everything right, but his skin is still crawling with the urge to work or at least check up on him. After five phone calls, Lucas exclaimed, “I’m blocking you! Go have fun and get laid or something!” before hanging up and blocking Kun as promised.

Now, he has some dark undereye circles to cover with concealer. He wants to look good, but he probably won’t look very interesting next to Ten anyway. He’s wearing beige shorts, a silky blue shirt with three buttons undone, a silver chain, and has the white-framed pair of sunglasses from yesterday sweeping his navy colored hair away from his forehead. Ten said he found a bar on the beach that looks nice, and Kun decided to trust his judgement. He’d usually refuse to take recommendations from new dates, but Ten is pretty, and Kun is a doormat for pretty people.

It’s eleven in the morning. Kun asked Ten if he was joking when suggested that time, but Ten said he loves the sun with a long series of kissy and sun emojis.

He hears a knock on his rental beach house’s baby blue door and rushes to open it, almost dropping dead at the sight in the doorway. Ten’s wearing another pair of white shorts that hug his thighs and probably the curve of his ass, accessorized by a belt made purely out of sparkling fake diamonds, topped with a light pink shirt that ties up the front, wide sleeves that stop at the elbows and ripple in the breeze (one of Kun’s designs). He has some light, glittery eyeshadow over his eyelids, what looks like blush dusted over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. “Hi.”

“Hey,” Kun replies, stepping onto the concrete porch and locking the door behind him. When he walks by Ten, he catches a whiff of delicate, sweet perfume, and notices that Ten is almost a whole head shorter than him. “You look really pretty.”

“Thank you. You look handsome,” Ten says, the blush on his cheeks seeming to grow more vibrant.

He reaches for the door of his yellow mini cooper, but Kun interrupts with, “ah ah ah, _I’ll_ drive.”

Ten takes a gander at Kun’s Mercedes and doesn’t argue. But he does add, cheekily, “I see. You need a reason to bring me back to your place.”

“Funny. But I think I’ll have another reason later.”

The drive is fun, and he forgets about work completely in Ten’s beguiling presence. Ten puts some cheerful summer music on the radio just to talk loudly over it. He talks about the photoshoot and places he found sand afterward, his fluffy dog back in New York, complains that most of the snacks in the tent were fruits.

They only end up sitting at the bar for half an hour, both bonding over the fact that they aren’t big on alcohol. Ten orders one fruity drink and ends up feeding Kun a strawberry from the lip of his martini glass.

The dance floor is a polished wooden square, framed by nothing but a few wooden poles with string lights stretched across them. There are piles of sand on the surface, but Ten doesn’t mind; he takes his shoes off and Kun does the same.

It turns out that Ten isn’t only graceful when modeling, but he’s a mesmerizing dancer. His hips move like they have a mind of their own, pulling Ten’s body into languid rolls. He’s beautiful in the noon sunlight, skin glowing with radiance, lazy smile lighting his features up, belt glittering and bringing attention to his sexy hip movements. It doesn’t take long for Kun to end up pressed flush against him, holding his hips while they gyrate against him. “You’re amazing,” he breathes, burying his nose into the fragrant pink fluff of Ten’s hair.

Ten responds by squeezing on Kun’s shoulders and nuzzling against his chest. “You too. You’re like my role model, actually. I wanted to be a fashion designer.”

“Oh? You changed your mind?”

“Not really,” Ten whispers, nose creeping up the side of Kun’s neck. “Parents want me to be a doctor.”

“Hey,” Kun nudges Ten away to press their foreheads together. “Do what _you_ want. That’s really important.” He experienced something similar growing up, but he was lucky enough to overcome it and find success in this industry. He would hate to see someone so lovely end up with less luck than him.

“Ah, can we talk about this another time?” Ten sighs, pressing a fluid body roll against Kun, heavy-lidded eyes on his lips. “Just wanna kiss you right now.”

“What are you waiting for?”

Ten hums and closes the gap, brushing his soft lips tentatively against Kun’s. He’s warm and lovely smelling, like a freshly baked cupcake, and Kun _needs_ a taste. So, he captures Ten’s lips in a longer kiss, sucking gently on his lower lip. Ten breathes out a pretty sigh and prods at Kun’s lips with his tongue, slipping it in when Kun parts his lips. He tastes like mint, strawberries, and _Ten_. Kun can’t really explain the unique taste of Ten, but it falls somewhere between fresh watermelon on a breezy summer day and rich hot chocolate on a snowy winter night. Refreshing and warm all at the same time. They continue to chase each other’s lips, exchanging tongues and excited breaths.

Kun remembers that they’re on a dance floor and pulls away, rubbing circles into the soft fabric against Ten’s hips. Ten laughs, it’s a beautiful sound, and he buries his face against Kun’s neck, finding the rhythm with his hips again. They’re dancing against each other like before, but their cheeks are redder, and the movements are lazier. Kun eventually shifts to slot his leg between Ten’s, letting him grind against it when he rolls his hips.

Ten lets out a shaky breath against Kun’s pulse. “I think we should go back to your place, so I can, you know, _get my car_.”

“I have a better idea.”

“Kun, you’re crazy,” Ten says, tossing a rock into the sea.

They’re in the wide mouth of a cove, at the same beach from yesterday. The sand is cool under their bare feet thanks to the shelter from harsh sun rays. It’s relaxing, with a soft breeze flowing into the cove, waves lapping against the shore and creating a lovely harmony of beach ambiance.

Kun unfolds a plain white beach towel and flattens it over the small dunes of sand, smiling up at Ten. “It’s pretty, right? Almost as pretty as you.”

“Maybe.” A cute flush rises to Ten’s cheeks. He pulls his top off and drapes it over a rock, uses the white hair tie on his wrist to pull his pink locks into a little ponytail. He’s changed his belly button piercing to a light pink one that’s shaped like a heart. Cute. “I wanna swim first,” he explains, unclasping his belt and placing it onto his top.

Kun nods and peels his own shirt off, putting it next to Ten’s and placing his Ray-Bans carefully on top. Ten’s eyes travel down his torso, and he reaches out to slide a finger down the small ridges of his abs. The simple touch is enough to kindle a fire in Kun’s gut. He leans forward to pull him closer, but Ten giggles and grabs his wrist, pulling him toward the shore.

The water is cool against his legs as he dashes in after Ten, feet sinking into the soft mush of sand. He’s waist deep when Ten splashes him with salty water, laughing maniacally and sinking until the water is up to his shoulders, swimming away as fast as he can manage in the rough rock of waves. That isn’t very fast, because Kun catches him with a more intense splash and an equally evil laugh. Ten is about to retaliate when a particularly large wave splashes over the top of his head, submerging him until he stands on his feet and brushes his mess of hair out of his face.

“Karma’s a bitch,” Kun laughs.

“I lost my hair tie. Not funny!” Ten whines. His hair is now soaked, falling over his cheekbones and dripping onto his shoulders. The sun is glistening against the moisture on his skin, soaking into it like it belongs there. He’s _made_ for the beach.

Kun is still laughing as Ten frantically searches the waves for his likely cheap hair tie. “I’ll buy you a new one.”

Ten sniffles dramatically before letting an evil smirk overcome his features. He jumps up and dives toward Kun, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and knocking him under the waves. He struggles and flails, trying to find traction on the sand and blowing frustrated bubbles to the surface. He feels a hand pulling him up and hears Ten’s laughter, louder once he’s submerged. “You little shit,” he laughs, shaking his hair off like a wet dog. His bangs stick to his forehead and drip water down his cheeks.

Ten approaches him more gently this time, looping his arms around his shoulders and giving him cute little Eskimo kisses. Kun holds Ten’s waist and pulls him closer, pressing his abdomen flush against Ten’s. He can feel the belly button piercing pressed just above his waistband, Ten’s skin warm even in cool water, soon Ten’s pink lips pressed against his own. They kiss slowly and sensually, Ten running his hands into Kun’s wet locks. Water laps at their waists and the sun plays on their skin. Kun struggled to capture the essence of summer for his new clothing line, struggling to figure out the true feel of the season even through multiple summer-themed movies, beach visits, and upbeat beach songs. If he had this, if he had _Ten_ , it would’ve come to him right away. Ten feels like summer against his skin, warm and fresh and lovely. He can already see next year’s line, featuring Ten as a model yet again, an extensive line of belly button piercings just for him.

Ten’s hands start slipping down Kun’s body, up until he presses at his abdomen, urging him to walk backward toward the shore. He pulls away from the kiss breathless, blushing, and a little sunburnt, eyes closed when he starts pressing soft, wet kisses down Kun’s neck.

“You’re so pretty,” Kun marvels, struggling to run his fingers through the wet and nappy pink locks of Ten’s hair, slowly walking back toward the shore. He’s almost made it when he trips over a rock and falls into the plush sand, bringing Ten down with him.

“And you’re a klutz,” Ten giggles, pressing his wet palms into the sand next to Kun’s head. His hair tickles Kun’s neck when he leans down and suctions his lips onto his shoulder, pulling blood to the surface as he licks over Kun’s salty skin.

“Ten,” Kun sighs, tangling his fingers into his hair and sliding his other hand down the perfect curve of Ten’s back.

Ten hums and kisses Kun again, drowning him in his sweet, strawberry taste by exploring the ridges and planes of his mouth with his tongue. He moves to straddle Kun’s waist, moving his hips slowly against him. Waves continue to lap over Kun’s legs and Ten’s feet as they press closer together, Kun’s hand travelling down the back of Ten’s pants to grasp his soft asscheek in his palm. Ten gasps and rolls his hips harder against Kun, his erection pressing against his abdomen through the wet fabric of his shorts.

“We should get out of the water,” Kun suggests, breathless. Ten agrees, and they can hardly keep their hands off each other as they pad up the beach and under the shade of the cove, sand sticking to the wet soles of their feet.

Kun lays Ten down over the towel, but it isn’t very big, so he lays his head back in the sand and lets it get stuck into his messy hair. He already looks blissed, biting his shiny, reddening lip, blushing hard under the small bite of a sunburn across his cheeks, tenting his soaked shorts. Kun crawls over him, ignoring the soft, cool sand that’s collecting on his limbs, starting to press gentle kisses to Ten’s belly. His skin is like warm, moist velvet against his lips, a stark comparison to the cool breeze that nips at their wet skin. He parts his lips and starts licking around Ten’s lower abdomen, sliding the flat of his tongue over his pierced navel, across the faint bleached hairs trailing into his waistband. The taste is salty because of the ocean, but underneath that is the overwhelming, unique taste of Ten, warm, soft, mouth-watering. “Oh, Kun,” Ten whines, tugging on Kun’s hair and rolling his tailbone against the towel. “ _Please_.”

“Please, what?” Kun breathes against Ten’s skin, pressing his palm to Ten’s clothed dick.

Ten reels, knees shooting up around Kun’s neck, back arching prettily. “Fuck, _fuck_ ,” he cries out. “Let me ride you. You’re so _hot_ , I wanna ride you so bad.”

Through a few more heated kisses, licks to salty skin, they slip their wet clothes off and toss them carelessly into the sand. Ten is breathtaking, sitting on Kun’s firm thighs and trying to keep his long, wet bangs out of his eyes to no avail. He huffs and lets it be, pink waves flopping over his eyes and continuing to release droplets of water that trail down his cheek, his neck, and pool in the ridges of his collarbones. Kun rubs the soft yet firm flesh of Ten’s thighs, watching as Ten sucks his own fingers into his pretty mouth, wetting them up so thoroughly that spit drips from them lewdly when he pulls them out. He places a hand in the sand behind him and leans back, spreading his legs and forcing his middle finger into his heat with a soft mewl. He starts to pump it in and out, and Kun almost drools at the sight. The pink muscle of his rim is already stretched pretty around his thin digit, glistening with saliva.

Ten adds a second finger, and a third, catching his lip under the ridge of his teeth, brow scrunched and chest heaving shakily as he pumps them in and out. He stops to spread them, letting a whine slip from behind his bitten lip as he stretches around his own fingers. When he finally drags them out, his hole is left stretched, reddening, and fluttering. He leans down and looks up at Kun through thick lashes and sparkling eyelids, sticking the pink flesh of his tongue out and lapping at the precum in Kun’s slit like a hungry little kitten. Kun’s breath hitches. Ten takes his time coating Kun’s cock with spit, licking up and down the underside, swirling it around the tip.

Kun’s going insane at the teasing caresses of Ten’s textured, wet tongue against him, hard and leaking precum. Thankfully, Ten is straddling Kun again, rubbing his chest and giving him a tired smile. “You’re really big, has anyone told you that?” he asks, wrapping his thin fingers around the base of Kun’s cock.

“Uh, no?” Kun never really gave his dick size much thought. While the jocks at his university were comparing sizes, Kun was far too invested in fashion to care about stuff like that. Ten could just be stroking his ego, but his cock is much longer than Ten’s, so thick that his hand hardly wraps all the way around him.

“Well, you _are_. God, I’m gonna feel this in my ribs,” he exaggerates, holding onto Kun’s shoulder tightly as he lifts his hips up and positions the tip of his cock against his hole. He starts to sink down on him, eyes closed so he can relax his rim around the tip. By the time he’s halfway, he’s already exhaling little moans, knees trembling against Kun’s sides. The stretch pulses hot against Kun’s dick, sucking him in perfectly, soft walls hugging his cock so tight. Kun gasps when Ten bottoms out, head tossed back and hands flying to Ten’s hips.

Ten rolls his hips forward and moans, holding Kun’s biceps firmly. Kun also groans from the sensation of Ten’s walls contracting and rubbing against him. “You fill me up so good.” Ten breathes, pointing just above his navel. “I can feel you all the way up _here_ , fuck.”

“You are really tiny,” Kun reasons. “And tight. You’re _really_ fucking tight.”

Ten’s lips curl into a blissed smile, and he pulls his hips up, pushing them back down and eliciting moans from the both of them. He starts up a slow pace, massaging Kun’s shoulder and savoring the feeling of thick cock moving in and out. Kun can appreciate a boy who wants to savor good sex, but his cock his throbbing hard in Ten’s tight heat, ready to fucking cum. He jerks his hips forward, making Ten gasp and bounce up on his lap before sinking down, as if he’s melting into a puddle of pleasure. “Kun,” he moans, rolling his hips sinfully against his lap.

“Can I fuck you, baby?”

Ten nods eagerly.

Kun holds onto Ten’s thigh, keeping him flush against his body and making sure his dick doesn’t come out (not that Ten’s rim doesn’t have a solid grip on him), rolling over and pushing Ten’s body against the cool sand. Ten looks gorgeous underneath him like this, writhing impatiently, so ethereal even when he’s dusted with sand and sticky with saltwater. He smells like the sea breeze, but his sweet perfume still lingers in the air. Kun starts at a moderate pace, fucking into Ten’s velvety heat and tugging moans out with each slap of his hips against Ten’s ass. “So beautiful,” he praises. “Taking my cock so, so well.” He speeds up, pushing Ten’s body through the sand with each brutal thrust.

“ _Ah_ ,” Ten cries out, arching and grasping fists of sand beside his head. “Please, slow down. Holy shit. I wanna feel you for longer, _please_.”

God, Ten’s begging is so pretty that Kun has no choice but to slow down, sticking with a steady rhythm of pressing deep into Ten. He focuses on how good his cock feels pulsing inside Ten, starts caressing his flat tummy until he splays his palm over his navel piercing, pressing down hard and making Ten whine. Fuck. Ten wasn’t lying when he pointed out where Kun’s dick ends. He can feel himself sinking in and pulling out under Ten’s flesh, amazed that Ten is fit enough that he can do this. “Jesus, baby,” Kun breathes, burying his face against Ten’s neck. “You’re so good.”

“Mhm, you’re good, too. I want to feel like this forever,” Ten sighs dreamily, wiping the sand off his hands against Kun’s biceps so he can hold onto his back. “But I also wanna,” he pauses to moan when Kun jams a particularly hard thrust into his ass. “I wanna cum.”

“I’ll fuck you however you like, Ten.”

“Can you go fast again? Like, _really_ fast?”

“Fuck… yeah.” Kun eagerly picks up his pace again, working his hips quickly against Ten’s ass, breathing heavily against Ten’s clavicle.

Ten shuts his eyes and writhes restlessly in the sand, digging his nails into Kun’s back as a stream of slutty noises leaves his parted lips. A few thrusts later, he’s trembling underneath him, going silent as his thighs twitch against Kun’s sides. When Kun reaches down to stroke Ten, he finds that his cock is already wet with cum, looks down to see that a trail of sticky white is splashed over his belly, in his navel, dirtying his sparkly piercing.

Even though Ten already came, he stays still and pliant for Kun, holding on tight as his thrusts become erratic. His orgasm is devastating, washing over him like warm waves, white hot in his cock as he jets a long stream of cum into Ten’s heat.

He pulls out and watches his cum drip out of Ten’s wrecked hole and onto the sand. “Damn, Kun,” Ten breathes out. “You’ve got me fucked up.”

“Thank you, Kun!” Ten beams, shoveling a spoonful of orange sherbet into his mouth, straight from the massive tub of ice cream. He’s sitting on the couch of Kun’s beach house, watching a comedy movie, wearing one of Kun’s button-ups. The shirt is so big on him that it falls mid-thigh, meaning he doesn’t feel the need to wear pants. His hair is still damp from the shower he just had, but it’s pulled back into the hair tie that Kun just bought for him. He looks _adorable_.

“Of course,” Kun chuckles, eyes sparkling with adoration as he wraps his arms around Ten. “So, do you wanna meet up again sometime in New York?”

Ten holds his spoon between his plush lips, humming like he’s in deep thought. He pulls it out and shrugs, trying to press his lips into a firm line but cracking at the corners. “Probably not, we’ll see.”

“Oh, okay.”

“I’m sorry, oh my god don’t be sad.” Ten pouts, pinching Kun’s cheek. “I really wanna meet up again!” 


End file.
